


Yes

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23, Dean Winchester Says Yes to Michael, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Season 13 SPN, Season 13 supernatural, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Dean fait son choix face à Michael. Mais Castiel est un témoin de cette action...





	Yes

« Dean, tu ne peux pas vraiment songer à cela. »

Il était déterminé. Il était prêt. Pour Sam. Pour Jack. Pour le monde. Pour tous les sauver. Il devait dire oui à Michael. Mais la voix de Castiel lui faisant part de ses craintes fut la seule lueur dans ses ténèbres qui le fit hésiter.

Non. Il devait le faire. Mais pas sans être sûr que l'ange soit parfaitement conscient des enjeux de sa décision.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Michael. Son vaisseau ne semblait plus en état d'aller nul part. Le Winchester fit quelques pas pour reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce et ne pas être entendu, vérifiant que le brun le suivait.

« Cas, » soupira le chasseur d'un air grave. « Tu sais que je dois y aller. »

« Dean, je... »

Il n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre ses mots, mais l'ange en était réellement à court. A la place transparaissait un visage profondément blessé. Dean sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Comme s'il voyait son propre miroir, un an plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas voir l'ange dans cet état.

« Ma mission était de t'extirper de l'Enfer pour que tu puisses servir de vaisseau à Michael. J'ai tout abandonné pour que tu puisses lui dire non. »

« Cas, ne... »

« Dean, j'ai enfin réussi à me construire moi-même, loin de l'image que le paradis voulait de moi. Te voir dire oui après tant d'années est... »

Il fuya son regard un instant.

« Tu sais que ça ne peut pas attendre. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Le regard de l'ange bougea rapidement, comme s'il cherchait une autre option. En vain.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait de te voir dire lui dire oui après tant d'années. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche. Touché. Beaucoup plus de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel pense ainsi. Il ne voulait pas le laisser en souffrance. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça après tout ce que tu as fait. »

Castiel leva des yeux bordés d'émotions.

« Je ne sais plus. Je ne crois pas que je suis apte à y réfléchir en cet instant. Face à ton geste. »

« Et moi je te le dis, » appuya le Winchester en tentant de paraître assuré et ferme. « Je fais ça _justement_ parce j'en ai le choix, maintenant. Et je choisis de sauver ma famille. Ca n'aurait jamais été possible sans toi. »

L'ange sembla lutter dans sa tête sur quoi penser.

« Tu sais que tu ne vas peut-être pas en revenir ? » se contenta t-il de répondre.

« Je sais, » acquiesça le chasseur, son regard parcourant rapidement le bunker, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Castiel s'avança. Posant sa main sur son épaule. Baissant le ton, tentant de le raisonner. Déterminé.

« Dean. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Tu sais que je dois le faire pourtant, » affirma l'homme.

« Je le sais. »

Dean leva son regard vers lui. Comprenant ce que disait Castiel entre les lignes. C'était des paroles uniquement basées sur sa propre envie. L'ange en était conscient, et lui en faisait part. Laissant sous-entendre bien des choses au vu des émotions qui parcouraient ses deux grands yeux bleus en cet instant. Si proches de ceux du Winchester.

Ce dernier y plongea un instant. Sachant qu'il franchissait une barrière tacite entre eux. A la fois par leurs regards, par la main de l'ange dont il garda le contact sur son épaule, par ses paroles qui auraient pu signifier autre chose sans tout cela.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Cas. »

C'était un tout. Ca l'avait toujours été.

Puis, un peu plus fort, faisant porter sa voix, sans jamais lâcher Castiel du regard.

« OUI. »

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous invite aussi à lire mon OS « To deal with » que j'ai publié juste avant qui fait suite à celui-ci ! (Attention, il contient des spoilers du 14x03)


End file.
